Roy
by Kiminaru
Summary: After their failed human transmutation, Roy decides to adopt Ed & take him back to Central. There begins their journey of family, Roy with the son he never expected to have & Ed with the father he never wanted. Parental!RoyxEd title subject to change


"Brother? Brother!"

Al stared in horror at his brother's form. Two of his limbs were missing, his left leg and right arm. And there was blood, so much blood. Edward looked as if he was at death's door and yet he still had a look of sincere apology on his face.

"I'm…sorry, Al…."

"What the hell are you apologizing for, you idiot?" demanded Al as tears trailed down his cheeks.

Ed looked past Al towards where their mother should have been.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't do it….I couldn't bring her back….I know how much you had wanted to see her again…"

Al followed Ed's line of sight and he couldn't help but gasped in horror at what he saw. What Al saw wasn't their mother that they had attempted to transmute back, no, it was a monster with its gaping jaw and twisted form. Such a grotesque being that could no way be their mother.

Al felt as if he was about to heave his insides out as he was unable to tear his eyes away. Finally Edward's voice brought him back to reality.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted you to be able to see her smile again…I failed you as a brother…."

"You did no such thing." Al snapped back. "Just because we didn't get her back doesn't mean that you failed me." Al got up from his kneeling position beside his brother. "I'm going to get Winry and Grandma Pinako. You better not die while I'm gone." Ed could tell that Al had said that in an attempt to cheer him up, even if it was a little, but the look on Al's face showed that he may very well have believed what he had said.

Ed cracked a thin smile.

"Don't worry. Death doesn't want me quite yet."

Al bit his bottom lip and gave a quick nod before running off.

Ed watched his brother until he had disappeared before he felt the sudden weight of reality suddenly start to push down on him. And it was all Ed could do to get one last look at the failed transmutation that would forever be implanted in his mind before everything went dark.

.

.

.

Roy Mustang watched from atop of the hill as one of the young boys ran out of the house in a sudden panic. From what he could tell, whatever the two had attempted to transmute earlier must have failed. But where was the other boy?

Roy, being careful not to slip in the mud from the rain, slid down the hill and quickly made his way to the house. Instead of immediately opening the door, Roy creaked it open just slightly and peeked inside, but he quickly threw the door open in surprise.

Roy stood at the door as he scanned over the room. Blood covered the floor like spilt paint, covering the alchemic circle that could be seen, and something in that was hidden in the shadows that was hollowing and screaming. Roy's attention suddenly snapped to the small form that was limp against the wall when he heard a small groan of pain being emitted from it. Roy noticed that it was a small boy, one of the two brothers. This one was the one he had seen with the bright blond hair, but the thing that really shocked Roy was the fact that the boy was missing an arm and a leg. The wound was fresh, and Roy had a suspicion that it may have had something to do with the recent transmutation.

Roy gently picked up the small boy and began carrying him in the direction that his brother had headed in. If Roy didn't get the boy some help fast, things could become bad.

.

.

.

The first thing that Ed realized when you awoke was the pain. Hot, searing pain that coursed through his entire body. Suddenly everything came back to him in a rush. The stormy night, the failed transmutation, the creation of a monster and the lost of two of his limbs.

Ed opened his eyes and turned to look at his right arm, or at least where his right arm should have been. He couldn't help but wince, not from the pain, but from the fact that all he had left was a small stump. Ed didn't want to look, but he had a feeling that his left leg must have in a similar condition to his left arm.

A door was suddenly slammed open and Al and Winry ran in.

"Brother! You're awake!" exclaimed Al as he ran to the side of the bed Ed was in. Winry followed after Al, although a little more slowly. Fresh tears were falling down her face.

"You had me so scared." cried Al "You were so still. And pale too! I…I thought you weren't…."

"Well I did make though, didn't I?" asked Ed. He gave his brother a small grin. "Told you death didn't want me."

Al looked back at Ed before suddenly throwing his arms around his older brother. Ed gave a small wince at the strong hold that Al had him in.

"Don't….don't leave me….please….you….you're the only family I have left….don't go…" Al's words were muffled into Ed's chest as he began crying. Ed placed his left hand onto Al's head, ruffling the younger boy's light brown hair.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." reassured Ed. "I would never leave you behind."

Ed looked up at Winry. She stood to the side, a concerned and uncertain expression on her face. Ed smiled towards her.

"You too Winry. I won't leave you either. I promise." Winry stood there for another moment before throwing herself towards Ed, hugging him as well, tears falling even harder now.

The three of them stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the fact that they were all still there together.

.

.

.

"Edward! You have a visitor!" called Winry as she swung the door open. Behind her stood a man with dark black hair and was wearing a blue uniform. As far Ed could remember, he had never met the man, so why would some stranger come and visit him.

"Um, hi…..who the hell are you?" asked Ed.

"Edward!" scolded Winry. She gave the blond haired boy a smack on the head. "That is no way to treat your rescuer!"

"Rescuer?" The man smiled down at Ed.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember. You were unconscious when I found you. You did wake up once but you instantly passed out again. The name is Colonel Roy Mustang, state alchemist." Ed narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"A state alchemist, hu? My teacher hates dogs of the military like you."

"Edward!" scolded Winry once more with yet another whack to the back of Ed's head.

"It's fine, Miss." laughed Mustang. "The boy's right though, I am a dog of the military. Nothing I can do about that though."

"You could quit." Mumbled Ed. Roy smirked down at him.

"It's not that simple….Shorty."

"Who you calling short?!" demanded Ed.

"Just making an observation." sighed the Colonel "I mean, you _are_ the older brother, yet your size suggests that _you_ are actually the younger one." If it wasn't for the fact that Ed only had one leg at the moment, he would have jumped out of the bed and landed a punch at the man's face. Rescuer be damned.

"Shut it, Bastard." scowled Ed. Roy laughed at Ed's words while Winry glared at Ed for being rude to the Colonel.

"Well if that's all, I think I'll be taking my leave now." said Roy "I had just wanted to stop by and see if you had gotten any better yet. Well, I'll see you later now." Roy gave a small wave of his hand towards Ed and Winry before heading out of the room.

Ed glared at the Colonel's retreating figure. Ed could already tell that the man was a complete bastard.

"He's been coming here every day since…since the…accident." said Winry. She then scowled at Ed. "You could have been a little nicer to him."

"Whatever." Ed huffed. Winry sighed at Ed's stubbornness, but otherwise said nothing.

"Just get some more rest, why don't you?" she suggested as she too left the room.

.

.

.

"You awake, kid?" asked Pinako as she stuck her head through the door way. Ed was still sitting on the bed, his head turned and staring out the window at the dark night sky. His brother, Al, was lying at the other end of the bed, his eyes clothes and his breathing slow as he slept.

Pinako walked into the room and stood next to Ed's bed, staring out the window as well. Silence fell between the two as neither said a word.

"Hey, old lady Pinako?" asked Ed after a moment.

"What?"

"I want auto-mail." said Ed. Pinako finally turned to stare down at the blond boy.

"It's a painful procedure. It even makes full grown men cry."

"I know. But I still want it."

"I had a feeling that you would want them." Pinako smiled at him "That's why Winry and I had already spent the time to make you some."

"Get some rest tonight, Kid." called Pinako over her shoulder as she headed toward the door. "Surgery will be done first thing tomorrow."

.

.

.

"What is it that you really came here for?" asked Pinako. Roy Mustang stayed down at the old woman and gave a slight shrug of his shoulder before replying.

"What do you mean?" he asked "I had just come to see how the boy was doing." Pinako narrowed her eyes and glared up at the man.

"There is no reason for a military officer like you to continue to come here to just simply check on some random boy that you had happened to help while you were passing by. I am certain that you would have something much more important to do rather than just spend your time coming here. So what is the real reason you keep coming here?" Mustang smirked back at her.

"So you figured it out. Yes there is something else that I had come here for."

"And what does it have to do with the boy?" asked Pinako.

"I would like him to come back with me to Central."

"What?" demanded Pinako.

"I would like him to come back to Central with me." repeated Mustang "I have an apartment with an extra room that he could stay in. There is also a school near it that he could attend to. I will also provide him with anything else that he might need."

"So you're wanting to adopt him?" asked Pinako.

"In a way, yes, although I am not asking to be a legal sort of guardian, just someone to watch over the boy as he grows up." Pinako scowled at him.

"Are you trying to take the boy away from the only family he has left?"

"No, of course not, but this is an opportunity for the boy that he will possibly never have again. The boy is talented, I'll give him that. I saw the transmutation that he had attempted. Although a failure, it was still incredible. He could still learn so much more, and I'm sorry to say it, but he won't be learning anymore if he's living here. Central is filled with many alchemists that he can learn from."

"I refuse to let you take him away!" shouted Pinako.

"I won't to go." said a new voice. Both Pinako and Mustang turned to look at Edward, who was standing in the hallway entrance, newly attached auto-mail reflecting the light of the room.

"What?" both adults asked the small boy. Al's face peeked from around the corner at the other three.

"What did you just say?" asked Pinako, an uncertain look on her face, thinking that she may have heard the boy wrong.

"I said that I want to go to Central."

"But Brother! You said

"I said that I want to go to Central."

"But Brother! You said that you wouldn't go anywhere!" cried Al as he ran up to his brother's side. Both boys looked up towards the Colonel.

"Sorry, but I only have enough for one other besides me." Roy looked towards Ed "You still thinking about it?"

Ed turned to look at Al.

"Al…"

"I know." sighed Al. "I just want you to be happy brother. You've already been through a lot, and besides, I'm sure you want this chance to meet other alchemists." Al smiled at his brother, although there was still a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Thanks Al."

"You sure you want to do this Kid?" asked Pinako. Ed nodded towards her in response.

"I'm sure." Pinako sighed.

"Alright Kid. Once you set your mind to something, no one can ever convince you otherwise."

.

.

.

"You're positive you want to do this?"

"I'm certain of this." reassured Ed.

"Alright then. Try not to cause too much trouble for this man. He's being kind enough to take care of you."

"Don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior." Roy could have sworn that he saw a sly grin on the young boy's face.

"Make sure you call as soon as you get there!" said Al.

"Don't worry, I will. I'll even call you every night!" said Ed cheerfully.

"You'll come to visit us as well, won't you?" asked Winry.

"Of course! I'll come visit whenever I get the chance to." Winry looked a little more satisfied with the answer.

"Grab your stuff." Roy instructed towards Edward. "We need to hurry if we want to make the train. I'm not going to wait three hours for the next train to Central."

"Fine, you Bastard." huffed Ed. Both Al and Winry gave the blond boy a quick hug before he grabbed his suitcase.

"Bye, Edward!" "Bye, Brother. Take care of yourself."

"See you later, Squirt." called Pinako

"You too, Old Hag. Bye, Al! Bye, Winry!" Ed called over his shoulder, waving as he walked away. His auto-mail arm shined in the sun light as he waved.

Ed continued to call goodbye and wave until the other three had disappeared. He sighed and walked in silence beside Mustang. After a moment Ed looked up to see the Colonel staring down at him.

"What?" the blond demanded.

"What's the real reason you agreed to come back to Central with me. I know that meeting other alchemists is part of the reason, but I also know that there is another reason. So what is it?" Ed stared ahead of him as he continued walking. Mustang had a feeling that the boy was purposely ignoring him.

"The transmutation," Ed finally said "I was so close. I could practically see it. The truth. It was just beyond the gate, so close, but just out of my reach."

'The gate?' wondered Mustang 'What is he talking about?'

"If I go to Central, then maybe I could meet someone who might know more about the gate." Ed looked up at Roy. "I failed my Brother once already, and if I can, I want to prove myself to him again."

"And what if you can't?" asked Roy "What if you can't do the transmutation and end up losing even more? What will you do then?"

"I won't fail." The boy sounded so sure that Roy almost believed him. Roy sighed.

"Just make sure you don't do anything stupid. You're the only family your brother has left. Don't make him lose you as well." Ed smiled up at the Colonel.

"Don't worry, Bastard. I won't. He's all I have left too." Roy ran a hand threw his hair, sighing.

"We're going to need to work on those nicknames first."

"'K, Bastard!"

* * *

Hi there! I've had a sudden re-obsession with FMA, so I decided that I might as well write a fanfic.

I'm actually not that big of a RoyxEd fan, but I do like Parental!RoyEd. I know that this chapter was a bit choppy, but I needed to start the story somehow, and I didn't want to drag it on and make it way too long. It will get better though. I promise.

Just to explain it a little better, Ed and Al still do the human transmutation, but in this case, Al never lost his body, although Ed still lost both limbs. Further details about the transmutation will be explained later. The time span of the chapter goes a lot longer than it seems. It's several days before Ed even waked up and then several more days before he meets Roy and then some more time between when Ed has his discussion with Pinako and when he heard Roy's suggestion to take him to Central. Remember, the recovery from the auto-mail surgery takes along time.

I also just want to say that this story will be a combination of things from both the anime and the manga.

If anyone has a question, leave me a review and I will try my best to answer it.


End file.
